


She Runs, Runs, Runs...

by GoldenHero



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Can that be a tag?, Cerberus Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dragon Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Dragon Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Ent Kim Mingyu, Fairy Lee Seokmin | DK, Gumiho Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Holding someone against their will??, Horror, Human Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hydra Jeon Wonwoo, IT"S A LITTLE SAD, Incubus Kim Taehyung | V, Incubus Park Jimin, Kidnapping, Lots of horror themes that aren't good, Lotta potions, Magic, Phoenix Xu Ming Hao | The8, Rape/Non-con Elements, SO MANY MYTHICAL CREATURES, Siren Boo Seungkwan, Slow Burn, Stalking, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Lee Chan | Dino, Werewolf Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Werewolf Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Werewolf Min Yoongi | Suga, Werewolf Yoon Jeonghan, Wicca, Witch Jeon Jungkook, Witchcraft, Yandere, house arrest, love potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: After his grandmother's untimely death, Hong Jisoo is forced to move to her summer home on the small island of Yoseodo. There, he meets a slew of mythical creatures that one by one begins to fall in love with him and fight for his hand.





	1. Chapter 1

Funerals where never something that Jisoo liked. He hated how everyone was so quiet, so sad, and not thinking of the good things that had happened in the person's’ life. He looked at the casket where his grandmother lay, her small wrinkled hands cupped over her chest and a serene look on her face. 

 

If Jisoo ignored what was going around him, it would almost look like she was taking a nap. 

 

He fought back tears that threatened to bead at his eyes and looked down at his feet, swallowing the hard lump in his throat. 

 

His grandmother had meant everything to him. She had taken him to Mass on Sundays and listened to him when he experimented with his guitar. She had been so full of life, so happy, so good and gentle to Jisoo and the rest of his family. 

 

She had meant the world to him, and now she was gone. He pressed the heels of his palms over his eyes and whimpered softly. All around him, he could hear his cousins, aunts, uncles, murmuring to one another about her, her life, and everything that she had gone through, about the accident that had plagued their family, about everything they had gone through as a family to heal.

 

The scars that marked Jisoo’s sides seemed to burn. He jolted up a bit as he felt a warm hand clasp on his shoulder. He looked up to see his Aunt, Jaeun, standing behind him. Her face was soft with pity and her eyes were watery with tears. 

 

“I know this is hurting you, Joshua,” she murmured, using his English name instead of his Korean one-the one that his grandmother always used,  “but you’re going to want to see this.” 

 

Jisoo nodded, letting Jaeun pull her away from the body and towards a small table where his grandmother’s lawyer stood with a paper in his hands. Her will. 

 

As Jisoo neared, the lawyer perked up. He was a thin Caucasian man with small lips and narrowed eyes that were shielded behind a pair of thick glasses. He was dressed in a sharp suit and wore thick rings on his fingers. 

 

“Ah, Joshua Hong?” He said, a forced smile coming onto his thin lips. Jisoo nodded, sniffling softly and rubbing at his eyes a bit. 

 

“T-that’s me,” he said. 

 

The man nodded, looking down at the paper again. “Good. Yeona left you many things in her will,” he looked back down at the paper, adjusting his glasses a bit. 

 

“Her summer home in Yeoseodo as well as her,” he narrowed his eyes a bit, “seventeen million Won insurance money.”

 

Jisoo went rigid, his jaw clenched tight. His grandmother’s summer home was one that he used to visit all the time. It was on a small island that barely held people of kind nature and people that seemed to be unified as one. It was a fishing village that Joshua loved to go to, but the thing he loved the most was the vast forests and mountains that arched up beautifully. 

 

His cousins murmured to one another in a jealous manner, but Jisoo blocked them out. He took the paper from the lawyer and stared at the words, his head going blank. He was barely out of college and now he was given a beautiful house and a massive fortune? Just his luck. 

 

“Thank you,” he breathed, rubbing his eyes before he followed his Aunt outside. She was speaking to him, but Jisoo couldn’t hear her. He got inside her small car and flopped down on the leather seats, placing the will to his side before he leant his head back and closed his eyes, hoping that when he woke up he would know how things worked better. 

 

He curled into a little ball and thought back to to the simple times when he had visited his grandmother and had made his first friend.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo quietly pressed his knees together as he sniffled, looking out at the brook before him. His bare knees were scuffed up from his previous fall and had blood oozing out of them. He had long lost track of his cousins, they were much older than him and mostly ignored him whenever they all went to visit their grandmother. 

 

His clothes, a pair of light blue shorts and soft white shirt, were dirtied with dirt and other plants. 

 

He kicked at the ground quietly, scuffing up dirt under his shoes. The forest all around him was quiet, with trees that reached up to the sky and rocks that jutted out from the ground-daring anyone to step on them. 

 

He wiped at his eyes as he sniffled again, tears beading in his eyes. He looked up quickly when he heard a soft growling and gasped at the beast before him. 

 

It was a wolf. A huge one. It was maybe a little bigger than Jisoo, with soft-looking black fur that puffed out slightly and shimmered navy in the bright light of the day. It stared at Jisoo with wide amber eyes similar to the candies that Jisoo’s grandmother stored in a jar above her fireplace. 

 

The wolf and Jisoo stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them moving until Jisoo spoke. 

 

“Are...Are you lost too?” He whispered. The wolf huffed softly, pawing at the ground slightly and whining at the water. Jisoo scooted to the side a bit, patting the ground beside him invitingly. 

 

The wolf stepped over the water, sniffing the air around Jisoo curiously as it got closer. Jisoo held out his hand in a similar fashion to if he was meeting a dog for the first time. The wolf sniffed his fingers, lapping at them and nipping his fingertips lightly until Jisoo giggled and pulled them away. 

 

“You’re a nice doggy,” Jisoo said, smiling brightly at the wolf who cocked it’s head to the side and snorted softly. Jisoo reached out his hand again to press his fingers through the wolf’s fur. It was thick and coarse and warm with body heat and sunlight. 

 

The wolf huffed slightly and plopped down next to Jisoo, resting its muzzle on his thighs and huffing softly. Jisoo hummed and scratched behind the wolf’s ears, petting his fur gently. For a few moments, they stayed like that until a wet nose pressed into the back of Jisoo’s neck. 

 

Jisoo yelped and pitched forward a bit, looking back in alarm at the second wolf that had arrived. It was a little smaller than the first one, with brown fur and a white muzzle. It started at Jisoo, blinking its own silvery eyes in confusion at Jisoo. 

 

The black wolf growled softly, pulling its lips back in a snarl, but the other wolf barely seemed concerned with the other. It sniffed at Jisoo’s hair, pushing aside Jisoo’s dark locks and nosing at the tape of his neck and licking slightly. 

 

“Hello, doggy,” Jisoo chirped, holding his hand out to pet the other wolf. The wolf rumbled and lapped at Jisoo’s hands. The other wolf whined and nudged at Jisoo’s stomach, pushing him to his feet. 

 

Jisoo winced, his knees aching in pain. The brown wolf whined softly and nuzzled Jisoo’s side as if to try to soothe him.

 

“Sorry, puppy,” Jisoo whimpered, “I got hurt.”

 

The wolf whined again and pressed up against his side, lapping at the skin of his thighs gently, nudging him forward. 

 

Jisoo sniffled and rubbed at his eyes as they walked forward. “Are you taking me home?” He asked the brown wolf. The wolf huffed and nipped at the back of Jisoo’s thighs, lapping at his skin gently. 

 

Jisoo nodded and looked back to the woods before him. He could see his grandmother’s home poking out of the woods and grinned. 

 

He turned, looking at the wolves who stood behind him a bit. The brown wolf whined and paced back and forth, snapping his jaws at Jisoo when he walked forward. 

 

“I’ll visit you again, okay doggies?” He chirped, waving at the wolves. The black wolf sat, angling his head to the sky and howling loudly. The brown wolf followed suit and went quiet. 

 

“Jisoo?!” Jisoo looked over his shoulder at his grandmother who stood on the porch, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. 

 

“Jisoo! Come inside!” She urged. Jisoo glanced back at the wolves who looked saddened. Jisoo’s bottom lip wobbled before he slipped down the dirt trail to his grandmother and when he looked back again, the wolves were gone. 

* * *

 

“Jisoo? Jisoo!” Jisoo’s eyes flickered open as a voice broke through his memories. His eyes cracked open to see his aunt sitting above him, his head in her lap and a worried look in her eyes. 

 

“A-aunt Jaeun?” He mumbled, sitting up slowly. Jaeun smiled softly, her cheeks red with tears and her eyes watery. 

 

“You were in such a deep slumber,” she said, gently brushing back his hair from his forehead, “I was scared you wouldn’t wake up in time to get on the boat.” 

 

Jisoo hummed softly and sat up. He was still in his Aunt’s car, covered with a thin jacket that he recognized at the one that Jaeun had been wearing. 

 

He shuffled out of the car, rubbing his eyes a little before he looked at the place before him. He was on the familiar dock where a massive boat was parked, empty and waiting for him. 

 

He shuffled forward, pulling his dress jacket around him for feeble warmth. He stepped onto the boat, walking inside to the stomach of the boat where other locals sat talking softly to one another and ignoring Jisoo as he curled up on the floor in the corner. 

 

His aunt settled down next to him, a backpack in her arms. She pushed into Jisoo’s hands and smiled softly. 

 

“This has all of the things Grandma wanted to give to you before she died,” she murmured as she pulled away. “She told me to only let you look at the contents when you reached the island,” she glanced at her watch and grimaced, “you’re going to want to nap for a bit.”

 

Jisoo nodded wordlessly, his arms tightening around the backpack as he wiped fresh tears away from his eyes. It was all real, he was inheriting his grandmother’s house and would be living on the island that he had thought of his second home for so long. 

 

He whimpered and ducked his head, pressing his face against the backpack for comfort. His grandmother’s sweet perfume was still stuck to the fabric and it only made him cry harder. His shoulders shook as grief took over him again. 

 

He continued to cry, curled into the small corner with the only thing he had left of the person he had seen as his true mother left for him. 

 

With a whimper, he fell into fitful sleep once more and dreamt of giant wolves and scuffed knees. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jisoo woke with a soft grumble as the boat came to a stop, its massive engines grinding to a halt. He yawned softly and sat up, blinking blearily as he watched other people get off the boat and got to his feet. 

 

He swayed for a moment before gaining his footing and slinging the backpack over his shoulder. He followed the flow of people out of the boat, blinking slowly at the darkness that surrounded all of them. 

 

It had been a few hours since he had fallen asleep, obviously, and he had arrived in Yeoseodo. He quickly walked off the boat, looking around the dock in confusion before he spotted two figures approaching him. 

 

“You’re Hong Jisoo, right?” A deep voice chirped. Jisoo blinked and nodded, dumbfounded, as he stared at the man before him. 

 

He was tall and lanky, with soft-looking blonde hair and a boxy smile smacked dead in the middle of his face. The second man was a bit smaller, with silvery hair and plump lips. 

 

“Y-yes,” Jisoo stuttered, flushing when the smaller smirked, his lips peeking up into a curling grin that made something in Jisoo’s chest tighten. 

 

Box-smile clapped his hands, “great!” He chirped, “we’re here to help you get to yer grandma’s house!” His voice slipped into a slight Daegu accent for a moment, a deep sound that made shivers go up and down Jisoo’s spine. 

 

What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did the sight and sound of these make his skin feel like it was on fire?

 

“A-alright,” Jisoo said back, bowing slightly to them. “Thank you..” He trailed off when he realized that he didn’t know either of their names.

 

“I’m Kim Taehyung!” Box-no, Taehyung- said brightly, “this is Chimchim!” He said, tossing his arm over the smaller man’s shoulder. 

 

‘Chimchim’ glowered at Taehyung, slapping his hand away. “Aish, you brat!” He snapped, before turning back to Jisoo. 

 

“My name is Park Jimin,” he said shortly, bowing to Jisoo. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hong-sii.” 

 

Jisoo flushed and bowed again, “y-yes! I-it’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” he said softly. 

 

Jimin chuckled softly and gently grasped Jisoo by his hand to pull him along. “Let’s go. We’ve got a pretty long drive to go and if we wanna get there before dinner, we better go quick.”

 

Jisoo looked up at Jimin as they walked to the car. “Dinner?” He asked curiously, “I-I thought I was the only one who was living in the house?” He asked. 

 

Jimin nodded, looking back over his shoulder, “Seokjin-hyung is making you dinner for your first night,” he said as he led Jisoo to a large pickup truck. 

 

He pressed Jisoo inside, helping him settle in the seats before taking Jisoo backpack from him and sitting next to Jisoo with a grin. 

 

Taehyung slid into the driver's seat and started the car. Jisoo looked down at his hands shyly as Jimin curled his arm around Jisoo’s shoulders. 

 

“How did you know my grandmother?” Jisoo asked after a moment as Taehyung drove through the thin streets. 

 

Jimin paused, leaning on Jisoo’s shoulder a bit more. “Let’s just say that she took us in when we needed it most,” he murmured, “she loved us like we were family, but didn’t let us come near you or your cousins.” 

 

Jisoo looked at Jimin who was looking a bit sad, but he perked up as soon as he saw Jisoo looking at him. 

 

“But it’s alright,” he murmured, “you’re here now, aren’t you?” He cooed softly, taking Jisoo’s chin in his fingers. 

 

Jisoo flushed and looked away shyly. “Y-yeah,” he mumbled, not catching the look that Taehyung and Jimin shared. 

 

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Jisoo picking at his fingers a bit as the truck rumbled along the road. 

 

He looked up as the familiar bumping of the dirt road occurred. He blinked a few times when he spotted the massive mansion in the distance. He sat up a bit straighter, smiling faintly as he saw the familiar chipping paint of the house. 

 

Taehyung steered the truck into the circular driveway, pulling up to the front of the house where a tall man with broad shoulders stood. He was dressed in soft blue clothes with shimmering scales that reflected the light a bit. He was very pretty, with soft brown eyes that glimmered in excitement as Jisoo got out of the truck. His plump lips curled into a bright smile. 

 

“Jisoo! It’s so good to see you!” The man chirped, rushing forward to scoop Jisoo up into a tight hug. Jisoo squeaked. 

 

“I-it’s nice to see you as well?” Jisoo mumbled, looking a bit nervous as he was placed down. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think that I remember you,” he said. 

 

The man looked sad for a moment but he forced himself to smile. “No, no, it’s alright,” he said. “My name is Kim Seokjin. Your grandmother gave me partial rights to the house in her will, I’m the maid and cook for this house,” he gently began to lead Jisoo inside of the house. 

 

Jisoo stepped up the familiar steps as Seokjin continued to speak. “There are a few other people that work here, they will help take care of you during your stay here.”

 

“Take care of me?” Jisoo asked. Seokjin smiled and nodded, unlocking the door and stepping inside. 

 

The house was like it always was, with soft colours of paint and Victorian furniture that was patterned with dark red colours.

 

“Your grandmother never told you?” Seokjin asked, looking a bit concerned. Jisoo shook his head, “nothing really about any workers,” he murmured, “I thought that my grandma was the one who took care of the entire house?”

 

Seokjin shook his head. “Not at all,” he said, his lips pursing into a thin line. “Your grandmother took care of many of us, she healed and loved us in similar ways that she did to you,” he gently ran his knuckles over Jisoo’s cheeks, his eyes soft and loving. 

 

“You look so much like her,” he murmured, “and you’ve taken over the job of taking care of us, but first we must take care of you and must get used to what we are.”

 

“W-what you are?” Jisoo stammered, “what do you mean?”

 

Seokjin shook his head slightly, “there isn’t enough time to explain. I have to introduce you to everyone here before we can begin to take care of you.”

 

Jisoo swallowed thickly, a bad feeling settling in his stomach as Seokjin led him further through the house. 

 

Seokjin led Jisoo up the stairs, taking the backpack from Jimin and walking through the halls. 

 

When Jisoo was younger, he had seen the house like a place of adventure, but now it reminded him of the movie The Woman in Black, what with its haunting theme. 

 

Seokjin lead him to what Jisoo recognized as the master bedroom, opening the door and leading him inside. 

 

Inside was a large four poster bed with black curtains that were pulled to the poles. The bed look comfortable and soft.

 

“Take this,” Seokjin said, handing Jisoo the backpack. Jisoo nodded, flopping on the bed. Seokjin watched him for a moment, his eyes searching Jisoo’s own before he left, closing the door and locking it with a soft click. 

 

Jisoo dropped the backpack and hurried to the door, trying the knob. It was locked. 

 

“Seokjin-sii?!” He called, “why is the door locked?” He got no answer. 

 

“Seokjin-sii!” He called again, but no one answered. Instead, a soft squelching sound came from the door. 

 

He backed up from the door, watching in horror as vines of red curled around the door, wrapping around it and completely trapping Jisoo inside. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jisoo,” a soft voice whispered from behind the door, “but you have to stay in here for a bit. Wear what your grandmother gave you and you’ll understand.”

 

Jisoo watched the door, reaching out and touching the slightly pulsating red mass. He yelped and pulled away when heat radiated off of it, making his skin hiss slightly from how hot it was. 

 

He flicked his hand, waving away the heat before inching back to the bed, looking at the backpack on the bed that looked much more threatening than before. 

 

He opened the backpack with shaky hands and took out the contents. A large [necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e1/e9/1b/e1e91b42a6a832ed0964235e8f085f57--jewelry-art-body-jewelry.jpg) with a looping collar that looked to be pure gold, a letter that was wrapped in red string and sealed with a navy blue stamp.

 

He picked up the letter and opened it, reading the words that were printed in his grandmother’s swirling writing. 

 

_ My dear Jisoo, _

 

_ If you have gotten this letter, then I have passed from this world and been transported to the next. You have seen my will and you know that I want you to take and live in my beautiful house, but there is something I was never able to tell you.  _

_ There is a world that is different than the one you know, one with creatures that you thought were mythical. The stories that I told you about those creatures are very real. I tried to protect you, and doing so I didn’t tell you about their world, about the world that you have to take care of.  _

 

_ I am a caretaker of mythical creatures, creatures that I have kept safe for years on end. I cannot tell you everything, I’m so sorry. There are two packs that will live in your house, all of them are very territorial so expect fights against one another. You have to trust them, let them feed on you so they can survive. Wear the necklace I gave you and remember that I love you. _

 

_ Stay safe.  _

 

Jisoo placed down the letter, emotions swirling in his head. He felt sick to his stomach and his heart seemed to be rising up in his throat. He picked up the necklace, examining it before he clipped it on. 

 

Immediately, it tightened around his neck. He gasped and clutched onto the necklace, but it didn’t relent. He whimpered and watched as the door’s goop slowly smoothed away, leaving the door. 

 

Jisoo swallowed thickly as the door opened, revealing nothing but darkness. He whimpered softly and curled up on the bed. The darkness inched forward, and Jisoo covered his eyes and hid under the blankets in terror. 

 

A whispering sound inched towards his ears but soon went quiet, replaced by a soft voice. “Sleep, Hong Jisoo. We will claim you when you awaken...” 


End file.
